


Once Upon A Tale

by Hexea_Art



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chara isn't evil because the author likes them too much, Eventual Evil Queen, Eventual Romance, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, NOT a love triangle, OUAT - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Rumplestiltskin Elements, Snow White Elements, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), plot stuff needs to happen first, there's a lot of ocs, this messes with the cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexea_Art/pseuds/Hexea_Art
Summary: Magic always has a price in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a Once upon a time-ish AU this will not stick to the canon (Or any canon). Maybe on some things but not most, I may or may not be doing the parts with Story Brooke that depends on how much people want it. So… yea.

Asriel was running around in a market place near the kingdom. He had lessons to attend to but he really wanted to see what was going on. He knew people out of town where going to be there and he wanted to see them.

Yes he may get in trouble but what is life without a few risks? They're where so many new things to see and do there why wouldn't he want to see them all?

He didn't think anything could damper his sprits, but oh he was so very wrong about that… He stopped in his tracks when he saw a child in a cage. The child had pale skin, looked to be malnourished, hair in knots and looked to be on the verge of crying while glaring at everyone in sight.

He didn't want anyone to suffer, that wasn't the kind of kingdom he wanted to rule and he knew for a fact his parents would feel the same way. He walked up to the child making sure to not be seen but anyone.

He gently tapped the cage to get the child's attention, "Howdy I'm Asriel, what's your name?"

After jumping from being startled the child who he could see looked to be the same age maybe a year or two younger, shakily replied, "I'm… Chara"

He smiled "Chara, that's a nice name," he looked around "I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

Chara's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes… do you know where a key is?"

"Yes, it's on that asshole's belt." she pointed towards a man who had numerous magical and normal animals in cages. He saw the keys next to a whip on said belt.

"Did he…" he pointed to the whip and Chara moved to hide one of her scars. She moved her head up and down slowly. His brow furrowed in anger and walked up behind the man taking his keys.

Before he could get them off the belt the man's hand grabbed him "now what do you think you are doing boy?"

He was scared but instead of backing down he yelled at the man, "What do you think YOU are doing keeping a child in a cage?!"

"It's fine kid her mommy didn't want to deal with her so she sold her to me, and that was years ago."

Asriel hit the man's arm "Let go of me, and her!"

"Well kid where do you think she would go if I did that? she has no home. Maybe I could get a good deal if I sold you too, you brat."

"You will do no such thing!" a commanding voice echoed though the crowed area, when he looked up he saw his mom walking towards them, everyone getting out of her way as she did so. "I'm going to ask this once, let go of my son or there will be consequences."

"Wait… he's…" the man stammered looking down at Asriel.

"My son, and I believe I ordered you to let him go and that means now."

The man let go and Asriel took the keys and ran back to Chara's cage to free her.

"He's stealing my-"

"Why did you have a child in a cage?" his mother's voice was dangerously low as she looked at the man.

"I bought the child fair and-"

"Listen here, humans being sold is not something I will stand for, I'm certain it is outlawed, do you understand," she looked at a sign next to him, "Avarice- am I correct?"

"Look I'm sorry but, the poor girl had no where else to stay-"

His mom held up her hand and looked at Avarice with distain, "Then she can stay with me and my family if she so wishes."

"Really?" Chara asked her eyes wide with disbelief.

Her eyes softened when she looked at Chara "Yes, we would be more than happy to have you, what is your name dear?"

"Chara."

His mom smiled before her gaze hardened as she turned back to Avarice "Now seeing as you have broken the law-" before she could finish speaking the man ran as fast he could towards the woods. She sighed and yelled out "Guards! Capture that man!"

They did as they were told quickly running towards Avarice. She went up to And keeled down to Chara "So do you wish to live with us?"

"Yes I do- um sorry I don't know your name…"

"I am Toriel my child, come I will guide you to new home."

"Do you mean my new home?" Chara asked holding on to his mother hand.

"No it's called new home, I love my husband dearly but he isn't the best at names."

Chara giggled and went with them happily to new home.

Later after Chara was washed and given new clothes she was walking side by side with Asriel on their way to dinner.

"So Asriel, why do they call this NEW home?" she asked looking around at her new surroundings.

"Oh this castle is fairly new, we do have an different castle but that was turned into a home for the homeless, my mom couldn't stand to let anyone go hungry or live without a roof."

"Then why wasn't I sent there?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Well… because I want you there."

"Why?"

"I want a friend… do you want to be my friend?"

Chara thought for a minute then smiled, "Yes I would like that."

Asriel beamed "Now come on let's go get some dinner!"

Chara perked up and ran towards the smell of food almost tripping a few times, Asriel guessed this was because she didn't get much use of her legs in the cage she was in.

In the dinning room there he smelled his mother's butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which she made for special occasions only. He made sure to get a seat next to Chara and close to the pie as well.

Chara ate ravenously, and he had to wonder when was the last she ate… no one mentioned but smiled sadly hoping that they could help her never have an empty stomach ever again. After she started to slow down his dad smiled at her.

"You are Chara right?"

She swallowed of her food nervously, "Yes I am, and your name is?"

"Asgore, I look forward to getting to know you little one."

"Well I'm glad to meet all of you. What's that?" she pointed towards a chocolate cake that was barely placed near her.

"Oh that's a chocolate cake, Chara."

"What's chocolate?" she asked looking at the cake.

Asriel moved the cake towards Chara "Just try some."

She did so taking a small piece and taking a bite out of that as soon as she tasted it she took a bigger piece eating both of the pieces with wide eyes and a big smile.

~Frisk~

Frisk was riding along side her father, the king Aaric in a beautiful countryside just at the borders of the kingdom. They would this ever so often when her dad wasn't too busy running a kingdom.

Time together as become less and less frequent as of late. This was because within the past year her mother passed away due to a mysterious illness. She could tell that something else was on her father's mind but she had no way of knowing what that could be. She was about to ask when her horse seemed to be scared of something; it reared up and galloped away with her on the horse.

Scared out of her mind she yelled for help but she couldn't see if her father was there or not. She didn't know how long it had been but she heard someone saying something and she ended up on the ground.

She was helped up by two strangers, who did look vey nice.

"Are you okay?" a woman who looked strikingly beautiful, with long raven hair, porcelain doll skin and natural rosy cheeks and dark but kind eyes that had a spark to them.

"Yea… but I'm never getting on a horse again…"

"Oh don't say that, the only way to get over your fears is to face them with determination."

"Oh okay… thank you."

"Your welcome, my… friend Destin is looking for your horse right now okay."

"Okay, I'm Frisk by the way."

"I'm Raina, it's really nice to meet you."

"Can you help me find my dad?"

"Of course I can."

She got up and held onto Raina's hand and they went to go look for her father. Luckily they found him quickly as he was racing his horse towards them. He sighed with relief when he saw them.

"Thank you for helping my daughter."

"It was no problem sir," Raina helped Frisk up into her father's arms and waved goodbye.

"Frisk…"

"Yes father?"

"What do you think about that woman?"

"Oh I really like her, her name is Raina."

"That's good to know." Her dad then looked like he was thinking about something as they rode back home.

~Chara~

Asriel was on the lookout when Chara sneaked into the kitchen; this was a very serious mission. They were going to have some of the Butterscotch-cinnamon pie the queen makes. The pie was for her this time so was it really wrong?

It was three years since Asriel freed her from that cage and she knew Toriel made the pie every year. They're where other times when she made the pie, but this was a time where she could get away with having the pie all to herself. Well aside from Asriel of course she was going to share it with him.

And it was debatable if she could truly get away with taking the pie. But she didn't care if she got in a little bit of trouble; she could use the day to decrease how much trouble she actually gets in. It was also part of the plan that if they did indeed get caught that she will take all of the blame. Funnily enough it took a lot of convincing for Asriel to agree to that.

He didn't like the idea of her getting in trouble, or hurt or really anything remotely bad happening to her… he just seems to be this adorable ball of pure goodness. How he managed this, well to her it was an impossible feat. She had seen so much evil in her young life that being welcomed into Asriel's life could only be described as having whiplash. And she didn't mind it at all.

She grabbed the pie and ran out of the kitchen. Smiling in triumph as she ran up to Asriel. Holding up the pie he smiled as well until Toriel walked around the corner crossing her arms.

"My children what do you think you're doing?"

"Ahhh…" both Asriel and Chara said at the same time.

"Give me the pie Chara, you two can wait until dinner."

She handed over the pie, "Well it is for me away right?"

"Still doesn't mean you can take it my dear."

"Okay…" she should have known that it was going to end like this, but it was still fun to try.

Asriel followed her back to their rooms. "Well that didn't work." Asriel said meekly.

"Well I didn't know what else I was expecting really." She grinned, "I need to have a better plan next time."

"Next time?"

"Don't worry I won't involve you."

"But I like spending time with you."

"We'll just have to spend time in a way that doesn't get us in trouble then, I'll have to warn you though Azzy trouble seems to follow me."

He let out a small laugh, "I noticed."

"Oh really, I was trying so hard to hide it." She said sarcastically.

"You should try harder then." He tried… and failed to look serious while looking at her.

"True my valiant efforts so far is simply not enough."

"It is truly a shame, but maybe this prince can help the fair maiden."

"I'm sorry prince Azzy but it is impossible."

"Nothing is really impossible you just need-"

"Power?"

"No… faith in one's self."

"I guess it could be worth a try, but sir trouble follows me everywhere. Like a curse."

"Lady Chara, it is a duty of a prince to break curses."

She laughed as Asriel puffed out his chest with a mock look of fearlessness. He held out his hand and bowed to her with bravo. "So it is, my dear prince." She held on to his hand. "Will you use your goody two shoes nature to counter act mine?"

"I'm not that much of a goody two shoes."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are you sure Azzy?"

"Shut up, I can rebel. I helped steal a pie."

"Stealing the pie didn't work, so not really."

He glared at her then smiled, "Hey race you to the gardens!"

"No fair I'm wearing a dress!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk happily kicked her feet back and forth. She couldn't help it. She was just so excited! Her father had told her why he was so busy aside from her mother's death… well it was still related to that; he has been looking for a new wife.  
And now he told her that he was going to ask Raina the nice woman who saved her from her runaway horse.

She was going to have a mother again! 

She looked at her father who was smiling at her fondly. “Well Frisk we're almost there.”

“How are you going to woo her?” 

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well… since you're going to ask her to marry you, you'll have to woo her!” she smiled, “after all this is your future true love right? Do you have flowers? Or are the plan is for romantic walks in the sunset?”

“Well actually Frisk…” paused looking at her and sighed before smiling softly, “I was being stupid and haven't been making plans for that stuff.”

She frowned, “You haven't…”

“Would you like to help me with plans?”

Her smile returned twice as big as before. “Of course I want to help!”

“Good, now you should know that you'll be helping me later, for now you should just look around their house and not cause any trouble okay?”

“Don't worry I'm going to be on my best behavior!”

“I hope so.”

“Oh don’t worry, I promise, I’ll be good.”

“Good, I want everything to go as planned.”

\---

Frisk was told by her father to go looking around as he dealt with the arrangements for their stay. Seeing as she was a very curious person she went along with this idea going around the place and trying to find an interesting place. 

It was a normal estate nothing too grand or out of the place. So remembering that she saw Raina riding a horse she ventured out to find the stables. Once she found it she opened the door, and saw a man with reddish brown hair and tanned skin, packing things into a bag. She walked in, his back was turned to her so he didn’t see or hear her. 

“Who are you?” Frisk asked the man.

He jumped shoving the bag out of the way, he turned around to look at her nervous then relieved, “Oh, what are you doing there little girl?” 

Frisk stared for a moment; surprised by the fact the man had red eyes. She snapped out of it quickly and smiled, “My father and I are guests of lady Coral!” she said happily.

His face darkened, “Is that so? What does your father want?”

“Well he wishes to make Raina my new mom.” Frisk said hoping that the anger in the man’s voice was imagined.

“She wouldn’t want that,” he said briskly.

“Really? But my dad is the king. He is also very kind...”

“Trust me- um what’s your name?”

“Frisk, you didn’t tell what your name was, so can you?”

“Doesn’t matter, Frisk if Raina married you dad there's no doubt in my mind that it would be against her wishes.”

She looked down, “So I won’t be getting a new mom.” she didn’t see why, but if it was really something Raina couldn’t want...

“Look,” the man got down on his knees to look her in the eyes. “I know it must be hard for you but Raina can’t be the mother you're looking for.”

“I understand… but I’ll still be here for at least a few days so do you think Raina would want to teach me how to ride? Or at least get on the horse again?”

“I believe so,” he smiled.

“Are you sure you can’t tell me your name?”

He got up, and smiled again, “My name’s Destin.”

“So I’ll come back here later to get lessons if that would be all right?”

“I’m sure it will Frisk.”

“Thank you,” she started to walk back to where she would believe where father would be, but she turned back to Destin. “Do you think you could tell me why you are so sure that Raina would never want to marry my dad?”

He grinned, “I might tell you but not right now, maybe when you and your father leave I’ll tell you on your way out.”

“Okay, but you won’t be able to get out of telling Me.,” she pouted.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--- 

Frisk got out of her bed that night getting into her riding clothes. Because of a big fancy dinner where Lady Coral announced that her daughter Raina would be marrying King Aaric took up most of the evening. Maybe it was because of the conversion she had with Destin but Raina looked immensely miserable at dinner.

She hoped that she would be able to see at least one of them in the stables, even if it was late. 

She half-ran half-walked to her destination opening up the door to the stables quickly.

She gasped at what she saw, Raina and Destin kissing. They heard her and jumped away from each other.

She looked at both of them and smiled, “Oh this is why! You two are in love aren’t you!” she bounced on her toes slightly, looking at the both of them.

“You are okay with this…” Raina asked looking at her surprised.

“Well He already told me you wouldn’t want to marry my dad and now I know why.” she walked up to the two of them, “you two seem like a good couple.”

They both seemed to blush at that, Destin went and held on to Raina’s hand with a smile.

“But Frisk,” Raina said looking at her, “My mother can never know about this, she already-” Raina didn’t finish what she was saying tears rolling down her face.

She walked up to the older woman giving her a hug, “What is it?”

“Raina don’t worry yes it has been 14 years but we can still find her.” he said wrapping his arms around his lover.

Frisk stepped back, “Find who?”

“Never mind that dear, just don’t ever tell my mother about me and him alright?”

“I promise not to tell.”

“Thank you, now I’m guessing you wanted to ride, but I want to, um, talk with Destin some more alright?”

She nodded her head and walked out leaving the lovebirds alone. 14 years? She didn’t have a clue who or what they could have been talking about, but seeing as she was only 12 whatever happened was 2 years before she existed so she shouldn’t worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for at least part of one storyline I’m sticking pretty closely to OUAT’s storyline but there is still a really big major change.  
> Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk's father was walking with her as they looked at different dresses for her to wear to the wedding. She wasn't really that interested, the dresses were beautiful but, a part of her believed that a wedding wouldn't take place at all. Not once did Raina look even remotely happy about the whole thing.

She didn't know how it was going to be stopped. But you only had to spend a few minutes with Raina to know that she was a woman who always got her way in the end. The only problem posed was that Lady Coral seemed to be the same way.

Speaking of which, the woman in question was walking towards Frisk and her father. She smiled at the both of them before saying, "Pardon your Majesty, but may I speak with your daughter?"

He looked down towards his child asking silently if it would be okay with her. Frisk nodded her head with a smile. He looked back at Lady Coral, "I'm sure it will be fine, can you help pick out the dress? I do have other matters to attend to."

"I would be honored to do so." she curtsies as he walked out of the room. Lady Coral had dark brown hair, and olive skin, she seemed to be the epitome of grace. She watches carefully as he walked out before moving next to Frisk and looking at the nearest dress. "So?" she put down the dress looking at Frisk, "How excited are you for the wedding?"

"Oh… um…" Frisk quickly started to examine an blue and purple dress, "I'm very excited Lady Coral."

She thought she saw a small frown at her hesitation, however it was too quick to tell, "You don't have to call me Lady Coral, Frisk grandma would be just fine."

The dress had puffy sleeves, "Ah okay... grandma…" her voice got choked up at the word grandma, she continued to examine the dress who's skirt had purple flowers on a blue backdrop. The top was purple.

"I do so hope that Raina would be a good mother for you."

"I think she's very nice." The dress seemed to be made out of silk.

"I do as well it's just that-" Frisk looked up to see Lady Coral looking sorrowful.

"What is it?" Frisk put down the dress.

"Raina- she's been so distant lately I- I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She looked down at Frisk covering her mouth, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell you that."

"No it's okay, you can tell me."

"I really shouldn't…" before Frisk could say anything more she continued. "I feel as if I am losing my only child, I only ever want what's best for her."

"Really?"

"Oh yes she barely ever wants to listen to talk to me."

"She isn't completely lost I just don't think she want to be married."

"But Frisk she can't just stay here and plus marrying a king will insure my little girl is taken care of. And she always talks about how much she wants a child, so she will love taking care of you."

"She doesn't want to marry my dad."

"How do you know that?"

"She looks miserable any time the wedding is mentioned."

"My dear that's just wedding jitters."

"No it's not."

"How are you so sure?"

Frisk paused before she moved towards Coral, "I know because..." she screwed her eyes shut, silently apologizing to Raina. "She's in love with someone else."

A few days later Frisk walked in to see Raina in a wedding dress, Frisk smiled this had to mean that Raina gets to marry Destin.

"You look so pretty!" she was delighted, she may not get a mother but, at least Raina would be happy.

Raina looked over and Frisk was filled with a sense of alarm, Raina looked despondent looking right at Frisk not seeming to realize she was there, the spark of light in her eyes… gone.

"Oh… hello Frisk." Raina said after several long moments.

"I'm so glad you get to marry Destin! I know you two will be very happy together."

"This dress isn't for Destin dear."

"What? But… I thought your mother would allow you to…"

"Why…?" she paused becoming very alert, staring at Frisk. "Frisk…"

"Yes?"

"Did you tell my mother about me and Destin?"

"I- yes I did." she walked backwards as Raina stepped down and walked towards her.

"But I told you…" she stopped in front of Frisk, forcing a smile, "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No because this dress isn't for Destin, it's for your father."

"But…"

"Destin ran away last night," her voice started to choke up, " I'll never see him again."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be, because now I'll be part of something bigger, I am going to be your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes… and I couldn't be happier…" Frisk smiled giving Raina a hug as Lady Coral walked into the room.

"Frisk dear your father needs you now."

Frisk nodded and ran to go find her father, hoping that everything would work out with Raina and Coral, she didn't want Raina to lose her mother like she did.

~Asriel~

Both him and Chara were holding wooden swords having a pretend battle. They were tied at this point in their game.

She knocked him down holding her wooden sword to his chest "looks like I win, my Prince."

"Only because I was caught off guard…" he grumbled.

"Aww is Azzy a sore loser?"

"Oh shut up, you're worse."

She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. He grinned she knew he was right. "And anyway I let you win."

She helps him up, "Why do you say that?" her stare seemed to be challenging him to say it. His mouth shut. He knew the answer she was expecting him to say, about her right leg.

It wasn't until they started to get sword lessons from his dad that the fact Chara has a limp became known. She didn't ever tell him, she just kept saying that it was the dress that made her walk slower, he just always thought it was an reasonable explanation.

But no, something Avarice did permanently messed up her right leg. It didn't hinder her that much, however that doesn't change the fact that she has a weak spot. She wore bigger skirts on her dresses to hide this fact some more.

Asriel knew that to Chara the worst thing ever is appearing weak.

"Because I know you like winning, and I didn't want to deal with your pouting."

"Did you really let me win?"

"Yes."

"Then I want a rematch."

Before he got a chance to answer his dad walked in. Smiling at the two of them, "You two will have time for that later right now you should get ready for dinner."

Chara looked disappointed but didn't argue as they went back to their rooms. The rooms were right next to each other ever since Chara was in his life, he didn't like being part for her for too long. Granted this lead to him being dragged into far too many of her schemes. He didn't mind, even if she didn't always tries to keep him out of trouble, it was still fun hanging out with her.

He looked at her as they walked. Even in pants to him her limp wasn't that noticeable, but that seemed to be because how she carries herself, an aura that tells anyone that she wasn't one to mess with. It was really…

"Azzy are you okay?"

"What? Yes… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is all red, I didn't think that you put that much effort in earlier." she put a hand up to his forehead, "Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"You're the one feels like you have a fever at any given moment."

"My body just has a higher temperature than yours, and…" her face went red and looked away from him. "My Face is always red, I'm just saying that it's strange for you."

They continued on talking until they got to their rooms before going to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Years passed since Raina came into Frisk's life, and nothing really felt right. Frisk had apologized so many times she had almost lost count. Raina just dismissed her with her voice growing colder each time. The spark of light and happiness that made Frisk feel at ease when they first met was gone, and Frisk felt as if she needed to step carefully when it came to her stepmother.

Odd things happened after Raina came; the Lady Coral disappeared days before the wedding, Raina started carrying around a strange book with her, a voice Frisk didn't recognize was heard talking to the queen, it was worrying. Raina also barely ever went on vacations with her and her father or talked with father, it was if they weren't even married.

This uneasiness grew and she avoided Raina as well.

She was now 17 years old almost at her 18th birthday in 5 months. Her father continued to give more and more lessons about being a queen.

"Frisk are you paying attention to me?" her father's voice was stern but not unkind.

"Yes I was…"

"I was talking about later in the future my dear, you don't have to worry about finding a husband anytime soon." he smiled and she smiled back weakly.

At one point she would be overjoyed to talk about who could be her true love, what her wedding would look like with giddy happiness. Now… well the only wedding she was a part of felt more political than anything else. Tales of true love felt more like tall tales.

"Father?"

"Yes my child?"

"Does it have to be a husband?"

"Oh," he looked a bit taken aback but he recovered quickly, "no it doesn't you can have a wife if you want, honestly you could have two, or one of each. As the future Queen there isn't that much you can't do. Just remember to not let it go to your head dear." he smiled getting up and walking out of her room, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off you need to still have fun." he smiled, his old age showing though wrinkles and how hard it was for him to get up, she smiled waving as he walked out the door.

She hugged her knees looking around her room before burying her face in her knees. She wish she could turn back time and saved her mom from dying, her heartsick longing for her mom back only grew with each passing day. It felt like nothing could be worse.

She got on her white cloak and went down to the garden. It was a bit chilly that day but she didn't mind too much, it felt colder in her room.

Some time had passed and Raina joined her, or more accurately stays as far away from Frisk while in the garden.

It was late in the afternoon when her father came up to her, "Frisk you will not believe wha- who i just found!"

"What is it?"

"Well i was walking along the beach when a lamp washed ashore and after trying to clean it, i found-"

As he was talking, a man she has never seen walked in, her dad looked back at her then to the man, "a Genie."

~Asriel~

"In a few weeks time it shall be prince Asriel's birthday and-" the rest of the words he drowned out. Asriel wasn't paying that much attention, he was looking out the window as Chara was flipping through a book she found.

"My srie are you listening to me?" the tutor said running a hand though what was left their hair.

He looked away from the window looking at the tutor apologetically. He was about to apologize when the tutor continued, "Really if you two won't even pretend to listen why don't you go do something else?"

Chara closed her book and grabbed Asriel by the crook of his arm, "that sounds like a great plan we shall continue to be bored to death at another time." Chara then walked out of the room with Asriel before the tutor had the time to object.

"Chara was that really necessary?" he try to sound stern but his laughter made it though instead. She really was too much of an influence on him.

"Well… it's- it's just stupid all these lessons, do you really need one for a birthday party? It's ridiculous…"

"Chara you know that-"

"yes… I know…"

"Chara just because I'm going to be…" he sighed, where has the time went? "Crowned king doesn't mean I can't still send time with you."

"That… are you sure?"

He pulled her in for a hug, and she immediately hugged him back trying to get closer to him, "I'm sure, I'll make the time if I have to."

"You're my best friend Azzy, I don't want to lose you…"

"You're not going to Chara we have always been close and we are going to stay that way."

She put her head against his chest and hugged him tighter, "I'll believe you for now."

"Hey do you want to go ride into town?" he ran his hand through her hair feeling her relax against him.

"Do you think you could keep up with me?" she teased quietly.

"Maybe not, you are a lot faster than me on horseback."

"Well let's go it seems like we have the day off." she moved out of their hug walking away, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Chara, slow down!" Asriel yelled as he rode his horse behind Chara.

"Maybe you should hurry up Azzy!"

"Oh yeah well-" he stopped "Chara do you hear that."

She paused then looked up "people are screaming…"

"let's go there's no time it lose!" He raced his horse towards the sound, obviously people were in trouble and he couldn't just ignore them. He heard galloping behind him and slightly smiled, it was nice to know Chara was with him.

In the town there was two men in cloaks he know didn't belong there terrorizing the townsfolk.

He quickened his pace and put himself between a woman and the cloaked man on a horse, the other who was standing by the other man did nothing as Asriel knocked his partner's weapon out of his hands.

"You!" the one on the horse pulled down his hood to glare at him. Asriel recognized him right away, it was Avarice. "You're the boy who ruined me!" He got off the horse walking up to Asriel after picking up his sword.

"You ruined yourself by imprisoning a child." Asriel's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

"She was sold to me."

"That isn't helping your case at all, I would say it's hurting it most likely."

"Get off that horse and fight m-" Chara had arrived knocking down Avarice with a piece of wood she had found. He looked up at his attacker, and laughed, "You keep her around!? Without restraints? Tell me prince how many people has she maimed? I'm dying to know."

"She hasn't hurt anyone, unlike you. Now I demand you leave and give back anything you may have taken."

He rolled his eyes pulling out a knife, "I don't think so." the knife was wavy, and he could've sworn he saw a name on it. "Dark one teach these idiots a lesson on when to mind their our business."

"I'm the prince, my people's safety is always my business!" he drew his sword pointing the tip towards Avarice's neck. "You-" Asriel was knocked off of his horse by a force that could've only been made by magic, hitting the ground with a hard thud, the right side of his body which took most of the damage. He got up ignoring the pain and finding his sword. He looked up seeing that Avarice was stepping on Chara's back forcing her down, he was yelling something but Asriel's brain was disorientated so he could piece together what was being said.

All he knew was that he wasn't going to let Chara get hurt by this man anymore. He ran the best he could knocking Avarice off of Chara. He fell over again and there was a new pain in his arm, he didn't know what hurt him. It was a blur all he knew was that he yelled for him to get away from Chara. That she helped him stand up, that he blacked out and that he somehow got home afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! honestly tho it's been a while, I do have reasons but who really wants to hear them? No I'm just going tell you to please leave a review and those reasons are being dealt with so updates should be happening more often.


End file.
